


First Date

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: “I don’t want to scare you, but I think I’m madly in love with you,”“I really like you too, but it’s our first date, so let’s get to know each other better,” for winchesterxgirl/@stars-thunderbird





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/gifts).

> *I own nothing!

Darcy was nervous. It was her first date with Rumlow. She’d gone to the restaurant early to prepare and was sitting at a table, trying to breathe. She was so not ready for him in civilian clothes, given what he looked like in tactical clothes whenever she saw him at work. What if he wore a leather jacket and she developed a whole boob sweat situation? She was tapping the table’s edge when her phone rang. She saw a familiar face on the screen. “Hi, Frank,” Darcy said into the phone.

“Lewis,” Frank Castle said. “Where are you?” He sometimes crashed with her when he was passing through DC. She’d met him when her old Culver buddy and quiz bowl teammate, Foggy Nelson, was Frank’s attorney. Darcy liked Frank. He was gruff and surly, but he was good to his dog. She loved dogs.

“I’m on a date,” Darcy said. “First date. I’m early, he’s not here yet--”

“Ooooh, somebody’s nervous,” Frank joked. She heard him turn on her TV. 

“Yeah,” Darcy admitted.

“Since when do you admit that?” Frank asked. She heard crumpling sounds. He was in her snacks. Frank was an inveterate snack eater, even if he denied it later.

“He’s ridiculously handsome,” Darcy confessed.

“It’s not Captain America, is it?” he asked.

“No, no,” she said. “This guy runs one of the STRIKE teams. He was a triple agent during that HYDRA thing--”

“What’s his name?” 

“Rumlow, Brock Rumlow,” Darcy said. Frank whistled. Then he laughed. “What?” Darcy said. 

“Oh, Lewis, I met that dude when they did my pardon through SHIELD, you’re in trouble,” he said, chuckling. “He’s a pretty boy.”

“Shut up,” Darcy said. She knew Helen Cho had fixed his Crossbones scars, after he was done stealing back all that stuff for Fury. 

“He’s got that hair, I know you like that,” Frank said. She heard him crunching.“What the fuck kinda popcorn is this?” he asked abruptly.

“It’s pumpkin spice latte popcorn,” Darcy said. “You like my pumpkin spice pancakes. How do you know I like his hair?”

“I’m looking at this little weird Elvis shrine you’ve got in the living room, I know you have a type,” he said. “Pretty guys with that hair. I'm glad you never met Bill Russo.” 

“Oh, like you don’t have a type?” Darcy said. 

“Me?” Frank said. “This is weird ass popcorn, by the way.”

“Phhffft. Karen,” Darcy told him. “I’ve seen how you look at her.”

“Shit,” Frank said. There was a long moment of silence. “You can tell?”

“Yes.”

“Christ,” Frank said. 

“I’m not sure she knows, though. Maybe you should tell her, Frank.” Darcy listened to the silence on the line. The waiter refilled her water.

“Tell her? How I’m supposed to do that?” he asked. “She might be scared of me.” Darcy snorted. 

“Yeah, right,” she said. “C’mon, you know what you want to say.”

“Tell me then, Miss Smartypants Fancy Popcorn,” Frank said.

“Hmmm,” Darcy said. She inhaled, then tried to put feeling into the sentence, imagine what would sway Karen. “I don’t want to scare you, but I think I’m madly in love with you?” Frank audibly scoffed. Darcy waited. 

“You think that would work--” he was saying, when someone cleared their throat behind her and Darcy turned. Brock Rumlow was standing behind her chair.

In a really good suit.

“Hi,” he said. “I really like you too, but it’s our first date, so let’s get to know each other better,” he said.

“Oh. Hi,” Darcy stuttered. “Hello.” She wasn’t sure what to do next. She realized Frank was still talking. “Frank,” she said into the phone. “Call her.” She hung up as Rumlow sat down opposite her. He was grinning. 

“You look great,” he said. She suddenly felt the sweat slide down her back and knew--just knew---there was probably boob sweat happening. _Damn it,_ she thought. “You okay?” he asked.

“You--you, too,” she told him. He looked amazing. “I mean, you look really great. Sorry. I had a brain fart--oh no,” Darcy said, cupping her face in her hands. She was sort of hiding when he realized he was laughing. “Don’t laugh, this is mortifying,” she told him. “Your handsomeness broke my brain.”

“Really?” he said. “I feel flattered.” Darcy peeked up at him. He was smirking. “I’ll get you some wine, huh? Try some deep breaths, sweetheart.” 

“Okay,” Darcy said obediently. He’d said it without malice; his voice was perfectly calm. Almost soothing. Her first deep breath sort of worked and the second was even better. She looked up.

“Good?” he said. He was smiling at her. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah. You--you just talked me through that.” He gave her an almost playful look. “What?” she said.

“I had a thought. It wasn’t first date appropriate,” he told her. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You take instruction well,” he said dryly.

“Stop, stop,” Darcy said, feeling herself blush wildly. 

“We’ll get you that wine,” he said. 

She’d had maybe too much of it, Darcy realized, when she stood up from the table after a really good, if easily flustered dinner and felt the floor go sideways. Brock caught her. “You okay?” he asked.

“Your handsomeness drives me to drink,” she said, then giggled. 

“Yeah?” he said. “I’ll get you home safe.” 

“Thank you,” she said. He’d been perfectly well-behaved. She felt oddly...safe.

“How’s that work exactly?” 

“What?” she asked. He was holding her up as they threaded between tables. 

“My handsomeness driving you to drink?” he asked in a wry voice.

“You’re so pretty it hurts to look at you sober,” she cracked, as they exited the building. He laughed.

“I’ll remember that to tell your sober coach, sweetheart,” he said, buckling her into his passenger seat. 

“Oh, oh,” Darcy said. “I gotta remember.” She rubbed his arm. “You’ve got great arms.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“Frank is at my house,” she said seriously. “Frank Castle.”

“What?” he said, looking horrified.

“He crashes on my sofa sometimes,” Darcy said, patting his arm. “S’okay, I went to college with his lawyer. Foggy. Foggy’s a sweetheart,” she told Brock. “Frank’s a sweetheart, too, he just never admits it.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. 

“For a little while, they were both in love with Karen,” Darcy said. “Very drama.”

“Karen?” Brock said, in that same calm voice.

“She was the paralegel. That’s a fun word to say. Paralegalllllll,” Darcy slurred. “She’s very willowy and blonde, which is Foggy’s thing, but also, like, crazy, which is Frank’s thing? I think Karen would have made the best Marine, you know? Just charge in going , _rahhhhh,_ like Linda Hamilton in those movies. I could never be Linda Hamilton. I can’t shoot anybody, I felt bad for tasing Thor. Once I saw how cute he was. You’re much cuter, though. Frank knows. ”

“Uh-huh,” Brock told her. “Frank knows what?”

“He saw you were my type,” Darcy told Brock. “He saw my shrine.”

“You have a shrine?” Brock asked, looking a little stunned. “Of me?”

“No, no, that would be weird,” she said, waving her hand. “I have an Elvis shrine. It’s totally normal, don’t worry. I like your Elvis hair.” He grinned at her as she toyed with his hair. "You're so pretty," she told him.

“Okay, honey,” he said. “Just tell me how I get you into your apartment without being shot?” 


End file.
